lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Whole Truth transcript
Episode 16 - Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim Directed by: Karen Gaviola -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 - We see Sun looking in a mirror. JIN: 자기야, 뭐 해? 안 자? Are you coming to bed? SUN: 곧 가요. I'll be right there. enters the bedroom wearing a nightie. JIN: 와, 근사한데. You look great. SUN: 왜 그래... Oh, come on. JIN: 돌아 봐 봐. Turn around. SUN: 자기야... Honey... JIN: 한 번만. 부탁합니다, 돌아봐 주세요. Come on, please. does a little spin for him, and goes to the bed where they kiss. JIN: 체온은 쟀지? Did you take your temperature? SUN: 분위기 다 망치네. Isn't that romantic. JIN: 미안해. 난 그저... 지난 1년 동안 노력해도 아무 소식이 없어서... 우리 병원에 가자. I'm sorry. It's just -- we've been trying for a year. I think we should see a doctor. SUN: 병원? A doctor? JIN: 불임 전문의한테. A fertility doctor. SUN: 애랑 놀아줄 시간도 없으면서 애 욕심은... Why do you care so much about a baby you wouldn't even see? JIN: 내 핑계 대지 마. 다 일 때문에... Don't blame my work, Sun. I work so we can... SUN: 일 때문에? 피 묻힌 손으로 집에 들어오는 것은 일이 아니에요! Work? When a man comes home with blood on his hands that isn't "work." JIN: 당신은 내 손에 왜 피가 묻었다고 생각해? 어? 피를 묻히게 한 사람은 당신 아버지야! 다 아버님이 시킨거야! And why do you think I come home with blood on my hands? I have blood on my hands because of your father. Because of what he makes me do! starts to cry, and Jin gets out of bed and goes to the window. JIN: 다른 뜻은 없었어... 정말 미안해. 우리한테 애가 생기면, 아버님도 생각이 바뀌실 걸? 손주가 생기면 혹시 알아? 좀 더 안전한 일자리를 주실지... 아이가 생기면 모든게 변할 거야. 아이만 생기면 다... 좋아질거야. I didn't mean to -- I'm really sorry. Maybe if we had a baby your father might change his mind. Maybe if we gave him a grandchild he might give me a safer job. A baby will change everything. A baby will make it better. ---- - We see Sun working in her garden. She's afraid when she hears rustling in the bushes, but it's only Jin. SUN: 여보! 깜짝이야. Jin, you scared me. JIN: 얼마나 찾았는데! 여기서 뭐 하고 있는거야! Do you know how long I've been looking for you? What are you doing out here? SUN: 뭐 하기는? 밭에서 일하고 있잖아요. What do you mean? I'm working in my garden. JIN: 어서 돌아가자! Come with me, we're going back. SUN: 뭐? 싫어! What? No. JIN: 당장 가자니까! 또 납치당하고 싶어? Let's go, now. grabs her arm and pulls her up to make her come with him. She jerks away. SUN: 뭐라구요? What?! JIN: 바로 여기서 놈들한테 당했잖아! 우리 얘기한거 다 잊어먹었어? 가자 어서! The Others attacked you here. We talked about this! Let's go. Now. grabs and pulls her again. She breaks away. SUN: 이런 식으로 날 보호할 필요는 없어요! 그냥 내 밭에서 일하게 내버려 둬. I don't need you to protect me. I'm just working in my garden. JIN: 뭐? 내 밭? What? "My garden?" rips up a bunch of plants from the garden. SUN: 뭐 하는 거야! Stop. Stop! Please stop! JIN: 이제 여기 올 필요 없지? 이제 갈까? Now you have no reason to be out here. Shall we go back now? walks off ahead of him. Act 2 see Ana running hard on the beach. She runs toward some shelters and we see Locke sitting under a tree eating a banana. LOCKE: You were running like the devil's chasing you. ANA: Maybe he is. LOCKE: Good for you, keeping in shape. ANA: What do you want, Locke? LOCKE: What do I want? ANA: I've been here over a week -- you've never said 2 words to me. And now you're sitting outside my tent? LOCKE: We've got a man locked up down in the Hatch. There's a possibility he's one of them -- the Others. ANA: Who's we? LOCKE: Me and Jack. He's keeping watch right now. ANA: How long's he been down there? LOCKE: 3 days. I'd like you to talk with him. You have experience with the Others. You were a cop. Seems to me you're the most qualified to figure out if this man's telling the truth. ANA: Does Jack know you're coming to me with this? LOCKE: We've got a serious problem, Ana Lucia -- all of us. I'm taking the necessary steps to solve it. I don't need Jack's permission to talk with you because right now there's a man sitting in a room in my hatch and I want him out. ---- see Sun walking at the beach. She stops in pain near a tree. We can hear Rose and Bernard faintly. ROSE: I don't have to give you anything. It's the thought that counts. You just didn't think. BERNARD: I think all the time. You know, maybe you should think about giving me a little bit of a break here. ROSE: Oh, just hush, Bernard. Just hush. see Sun in pain and go to her. ROSE: Honey? Are you alright? SUN: I'm -- I think I'm just a little lightheaded. BERNARD: You look as pale as a sheet. ROSE: Well, give her some water. BERNARD: Yes, ma'am. ROSE: Don't pay him any mind, honey. He's just mad at the world because he forgot my birthday. BERNARD: I didn't forget. I don't even know what day of the week it is, Rose. ROSE: It's Saturday, Bernard. Sun Honey, can you walk? SUN: Really, I'm alright. BERNARD: Maybe we should go get Jin? SUN: No -- I think I was just out in the sun too long. ROSE: Well, you spent a lot of time around the baby maybe you caught something. At least talk to Jack. SUN: Really, I'm okay. Thank you -- both of you. ---- - We see Sun enter a hotel room and put the do not disturb sign on the door. Jae is there. JAE: 교통이 많이 막히진 않았죠? Was there traffic? SUN: off her coat 맨날 똑같죠, 뭐. Just the usual. JAE: 진수 씨가 여기 오는거 아시죠? Does he know you're here? SUN: 아니오. No. JAE: 난 얘기할 줄 알았는데... I thought you were going to tell him. SUN: 그럴 수가 없었어요. I couldn't. drops her coat and they share a look as they both bend down to pick it up. SUN: 많이 바쁘실 텐데, 이렇게 시간 내주셔서 고마워요. I'm glad you were able to get away today. JAE: 호텔 매니저나 회장님 외아들만이 할 수 있잖아요... 근무 시간이 자유로운 편인거. 방도 이 정도면 괜찮은 것 같은데요. 마실 것 좀 드릴까요? Just one of the perks of being the general manager and the hotel owner's only son -- flexible hours. The room's not too shabby, either. Can I get you a drink? SUN: 그냥 아이스티 주세요. Just some iced-tea, please. JAE: In English. SUN: difficulty I would like iced-tea, please. JAE: Very good. SUN: Thank you. JAE: 괜찮아요? Are you alright? SUN: 네. I'm fine. JAE: 무슨 고민 있으세요? Do you want to talk about it? SUN: 아니에요... Not really. JAE: 나중에라도 마음이 바뀌시면... 뭐 그렇다고 제가 충고할 입장도 아니지만... 그래도 선 씨가 영어를 잘 하시면 진수씨가 좋아하실걸요? Well, if you change your mind -- not that I'm the one to come to for relationship advice -- but I think Jin would be proud that you can speak English. SUN: 어떻게 배웠냐고... 누구한테 배웠냐고 하면 뭐라고 해요? And what do I tell him when he asks how I learned? Or who I learned from? JAE: 우리가 이렇게 만나는 것이 불편하시면 그만 하죠. If you're uncomfortable with our arrangement, we can stop. SUN: 그러길 원하세요? Is that what you want? JAE: 아니오. 사실은 저한테도 공부가 많이 돼요. No. It's good practice for me, too. ---- - We see Jack get out of the shower in the hatch. LOCKE: Morning, Jack. see Locke is shaving. JACK: You couldn't wait 'til I was done in here? LOCKE: The steam opens up my pores. A man's got no shaving cream, he's got to improvise. I also thought this might be a good time to talk about our problem. JACK: Our problem? LOCKE: Our Henry problem. We've had him locked up for 3 days now, and I can't help but get the sense that he's just not motivated to cooperate with us. JACK: And how are we going to motivate him? LOCKE: I don't think there's anything we can do. I think we need to bring in some new blood. JACK: Obviously, you have someone in mind. LOCKE: What do you think about Ana Lucia? JACK: Why her? LOCKE: She's the one you went to to start an army to fight these people -- why not her? Unless you're worried about what she'll do to him. JACK: I'll talk to her. LOCKE: I already did. In there with him now. ---- see Ana and Gale in the armory. GALE: Were you on the plane, too? ANA: I was in the tail section. We crashed on the other side of the Island. GALE: You walked across all the way here? That must have been fun. ANA: It had its moments. So, are you going to tell me your story, Henry? GALE: Why bother, I've already told it to everyone -- Jack, Locke, the big black guy that cut off his beard in front of me. Oh, yeah, and my buddy, Sayid. You can see how much he liked my story. ANA: So how about you try me. GALE: I don't mean to be ungrateful, but why are you going to help me get out of here? ANA: On the other side of the Island there was this guy with us. I was 100 percent convinced that he wasn't on the plane. So I dug a hole and I threw him in it. GALE: And what happened? ANA: I was wrong. And now he's dead. But good news for you Henry -- I don't make the same mistake twice. So how about you tell me your story? ---- see Sawyer reading a book, Sun approaches. SUN: Sawyer? SAWYER: Well, hey there, Sunshine, what can I do for you? SUN: How's your book? SAWYER: Predictable -- not nearly enough sex. SUN: I heard that you have all the medical supplies. SAWYER: You heard correct. SUN: May I look through them? SAWYER: chuckling No you may not. But if you'll tell me what you're looking for... SUN: Forget it. starts to leave. SAWYER: after her Okay, hold on. Now I'm intrigued. Tell you what, tell me what you're looking for and it's yours, gratis. SUN: Can't I just look myself? SAWYER: It's not a drugstore, sweetheart. SUN: I need a pregnancy test. Act 3 see Locke and Jack in the Hatch. Locke is listening to music while Jack stands at the armory door. JACK: Can't hear anything. LOCKE: She's only been in there about 30 minutes. JACK: How do you know he hasn't snapped her neck, John? LOCKE: How do you know she hasn't snapped his? the armory. ANA: So let me get this straight -- you and your wife travel around the world and crash here in a smiley-face balloon? Then she dies. You get captured by a French chick who brings you here, and then they lock you up. GALE: It sounds kind of silly when you say it like that. ANA: Why don't you have a beard? GALE: Because I shaved -- because I needed something normal. ANA: Okay, so why don't you draw me a map to your balloon? We'll go out there, we'll find it, and everybody will believe you. GALE: That's what they all keep asking me to do -- draw a map. And if I mess up they'll crucify me. ANA: You flew around the world in a balloon and you don't think you can draw up a good map? GALE: Air travel -- it's a different animal. It's about wind currents and... ANA: Do you or do you not know where it is? GALE: Yeah, I know where it is. I went back there to bury my wife. ANA: Why'd you do that? GALE: Because our balloon was the closest thing we had to home. You people have been looking for someone to punish for everything that's happened to you -- someone to blame -- and now you've got him. It doesn't matter what I do, I'm dead already. ANA: You draw up that map, Henry. I'll find your balloon. But if you don't, things are going to play out just like you said. ---- see Sun walking stealthily through the jungle. She stops and pulls out the pregnancy test. Suddenly Hurley appears holding a partially eaten Apollo bar. Sun quickly hides the test behind her back. HURLEY: Hey, Sun. Look what I found in the middle of the jungle. It's not even melted or nothing. Crazy, huh? You want to split it? SUN: No. No, thank you. I was just heading to the beach. HURLEY: Okay, well, later, dude. ---- - Jin and Sun are in a doctor's office. The doctor enters. DR. KIM: 안녕하세요, 미스터 권. 아, 선화 씨. 죄송합니다, 오래 기다리게 해서. 아버님은 건강하시죠? Hello, Mr. Kwon. Hello, Mrs. Kwon. I apologize for the wait. How is your father? SUN: 네, 덕분에요. Well, thank you. DR. KIM: 아버님께 안부 좀 전해주시죠. Please give him my regards. SUN: 그럼요. 다른 환자분들도 많으실 텐데 이렇게 시간 내 주셔서 감사합니다. Of course. And thank you for seeing us so fast. JIN: interrupting 선생님, 결과는요? Doctor, do you have the results? DR. KIM: 말씀드리기가... 별로 좋지 않습니다. 초음파 검사 결과, 부인의 나팔관은 조직 상처로 인해 다 막혀있습니다. 그래서... 수술을 하더라도... 임신 가능성은... 불가능합니다I'm afraid the news is not good. The ultrasound showed advanced endometriosis - scar tissue - blocking the fallopian tubes. I'm afraid that... even with surgery... the chances of conceiving are... impossible. JIN: 고칠 수 없을까요? 어떻게 해서라도... Can't you fix this? There must be something you can do. DR. KIM: 글쎄, 저는... 죄송합니다. I'm afraid not, sir. I'm sorry. JIN: 결혼하기 전부터 알고 있었어? Did you know about this before we got married? SUN: 뭐요? What? JIN: 전혀 몰랐단 말야? You must have had some idea. SUN: 이런 사실을 내가 왜 숨기겠어요? 아, 그렇지. 내가 어떻게 당신같은 잘난 남자를 꼬셨겠어요? Why would I keep something like this from you? Oh, yes. I was trying to trap the son of a fisherman. looses his temper and pushes some papers off the doctor's desk and storms out. ---- - We see Jack and Locke in the Hatch. We hear Ana bang on the armory door. ANA: Coming out. opens the door for her. ANA: He told me the same story he told you. LOCKE: You believe him? ANA: I don't know yet. I need more time with him. LOCKE: He's all yours. ANA: Tomorrow. I want to give him some time to think. Jack If that's okay with you. JACK: I didn't tell anyone, Ana. ANA: No worries, man. ---- see Sayid and Charlie building something out of bamboo at the beach. CHARLIE: A bit large for a dining room table, isn't it? SAYID: If we cut them in two, it will suit the purpose. ANA: entering Sayid, can I talk to you? SAYID: Of course. ANA: Alone? SAYID: Whatever you need to say you can say it here. ANA: It's about the Hatch. CHARLIE: You mean the guy locked in the closet there? What about him? pulls a map out of her pocket and hands it to Sayid. ANA: It's to his balloon. SAYID: How did you get him to do this? ANA: I asked nicely. SAYID: Do Jack and Locke know about this? ANA: Jack and Locke are a little too busy worrying about Locke and Jack. All I want to know is if this guy's telling the truth. SAYID: Why come to me? ANA: Judging from what you did to his face that's what you want, too. SAYID: This is at least a day's walk. ANA: Then we should get going. Act 4 see Ana, Sayid and Charlie walking across a stream. Charlie stumbles and Ana reaches to help. ANA: You okay? CHARLIE: I'm alright. Thanks. continue walking and see a cliff in the distance. SAYID: pointing That cliff there appears to be this the spot on the map. ANA: Score one for Henry. SAYID: Pointing out a geographical touchstone does not mean he's leading us to a balloon. ANA: Maybe not, but at least we're on the right island. walks off. CHARLIE: Humor's not his strong suit. doesn't respond And I'm saying this to you. continue walking. Charlie looks around and sees Ana staring at him. CHARLIE: You looking at my bum? ANA: No, I'm looking at your gun. CHARLIE: My what? ANA: Maybe you should give the gun to somebody who knows how to use it. CHARLIE: Maybe I will. As I recall, the last time you had a gun you murdered someone. SAYID: That's enough. takes the gun out and acts like he's going to give it to Ana but gives it to Sayid. SAYID: We'll go as far as the base of the cliff and we'll camp there. ---- see Sun and Kate sitting on the beach. Kate has the instructions to the pregnancy test. SUN: How long is it supposed to take? KATE: Uh, up to two minutes. SUN: I'm sorry -- I'm just... KATE: I know. Where did Sawyer find one of these anyway? I mean, who flies with a pregnancy test, right? SUN: Have you ever taken one? KATE: Yeah. SUN: Thank you for waiting with me and not asking why you're here and not Jin. KATE: You're welcome. It's time. looks and sees two pink lines. KATE: You're pregnant. SUN: Is it 100 percent sure? KATE: There's only one way to find out. ---- see Jack with the pregnancy test. JACK: These tests are pretty accurate. You know, a false negative in the first week maybe, but positive is a positive. SUN: But it's impossible. JACK: Oh, it's possible. You feeling queasy, lightheaded? SUN: Please, Jack. This is private, nobody can know. KATE: You're not going to tell Jin? SUN: In time I will, it's just -- it's complicated. JACK: As complicated as Jin being the last one on the Island to find out you spoke English? Sun, my advice -- and it's just that because I'm the last person to ask about this, but -- you should tell him. And when you do, you should tell him everything -- the whole truth. I'm going to get back to the Hatch. Congratulations, Sun. KATE: You've been down there a lot, Jack. Is everything okay? JACK: Sure, yeah, everything's fine. exits KATE: Are you okay? Sun? ---- - Sun is looking out of a window. JAE: Sun? Sun. Sun are you alright? SUN: Yes, I'm fine. JAE: You were distracted for our entire lesson. You're not fine. SUN: We -- Jin and I went to see a doctor. He said I cannot have children. JAE: I'm very sorry, Sun. SUN: I was glad. JAE: 우리가 여기서 뭐하는 거죠? Why are we here? SUN: 저한테 영어를 가르쳐 주시고 있잖아요. Because you're teaching me English. JAE: 선 씨는 이미 한달 전부터 영어를 유창하게 하는데요, 왜 영어를 배우려는 거죠? You've been practically fluent for a month now. Why are you learning English? SUN: 저... 미국에 가려고요. Because I'm moving to America. JAE: 진수 씨하고... 헤어질 생각이세요? 난 한 여자 때문에 미국으로 도망갔었어요. 그것이 사랑인줄 알고... 하지만 자기 인생에서 도망갈 순 없죠. Jin. You're going to leave him. I ran away to America for a woman because I thought I was in love. But you can't run away from your life. SUN: 그럼... 그 사람이 제 인생의 전부인가요? 저는요? And Jin? Is he my life? I should stay because- JAE: I'm not saying you should stay for Jin. stare at each other silently. ---- - We see Sayid sitting at a campfire. Charlie is sleeping. Ana enters. ANA: Do you mind? SAYID: You should sleep while you can. ANA: Yeah, I can't sleep. People don't like me. I tried to get them to most of my life. I guess I just gave up a while back. I mean, I am what I am. But you -- you've got a good reason to hate me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. SAYID: You were trying to protect your people. It wasn't you that killed Shannon; it was them. And once we find out he is one of them then something will have to be done. Act 5 see Sayid watching Ana sleep. ANA: waking What? SAYID: Nothing. ANA: It's going to rain. SAYID: We should get moving. CHARLIE: entering Morning! Who wants breakfast? I have papayas and papayas. SAYID: Let's go. CHARLIE: Right, why eat? ---- see them walking in the rain when they come to a large clearing. SAYID: at the map This is it. CHARLIE: This balloon would be rather large, right? SAYID: Why am I not surprised? ANA: We need to look some more. SAYID: This is where he said it would be. ANA: If I'm going to back your play on this, Sayid, we need to be sure. SAYID: I'll divide the area into 3 grids, so search as thoroughly as you please. ---- see Jin with his fishing net at the shore. He sees Bernard struggling with a net of his own. BERNARD: Oh, for the love of god. JIN: 펼쳐 놔야지. 한데 모아놓지 말고, 펼쳐 놔야 돼. BERNARD: Oh, no, no, no, it's not for fish. JIN: 아니, 아뇨... BERNARD: No, no, no, oysters. makes a gesture to indicate a shell opening and picking something out Pearl, for Rose. JIN: Ahhh. BERNARD: Pearl. JIN: his head 시간 낭비하지 마세요. No oyster. No oyster here. BERNARD: Ah, of course not. Why would there be? SAWYER: entering Yo, Daddy-o. JIN: Sawyer. SAWYER: Way to go, Papa-san. You didn't waste much time. I'd give you a cigar, Bernie, but I'm fresh out. BERNARD: Sun's pregnant? SAWYER: Keep it down there, Suzie; I don't think Jin Sr. here knows yet. hears them speaking backwards. ---- switches to Jin replanting Sun's garden. Sun enters. SUN: 여기서 뭐하는 거에요? What are you doing? JIN: 내가 잘못했으니까 바로 해 놔야지. I'm fixing a mistake. SUN: 그럴 필요는 없는데... You didn't have to. JIN: 아니, 내가 그렇게 했잖아. 자기야... 난 니가 필요해. Yes, I did. I need you. SUN: 네? What? JIN: 난 이런건 너무 싫어. 자꾸 싸우는 거. 근데 내가 어떻게 해야... 다른 사람들하고 얘기도 할 수 없어. 의사소통이 전혀 안 돼. 난 당신이 필요해. I hate being this way. Fighting. And I can't -- I can't talk to anyone. I can't understand them. I need you, Sun. SUN: 진수 씨, 난... Jin, I... JIN: 아냐, 괜찮아... 미안하다. 다 내가 못나서... It's okay -- I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to... SUN: 나 임신했어요. I'm pregnant. JIN: 뭐? 임신? What? You're... SUN: 임신이요, 여보. I'm pregnant, Jin. is joyful and hugs Sun, lifting her off the ground. SUN: 진수 씨, 내 말 좀 들어. Jin, listen to me. JIN: 왜? What is it? SUN: 당신한테... 당신한테 할 얘기가 있어요. There's something -- there's something I need to tell you. ---- - We see Sun walking her dog. A car pulls up beside her. DR. KIM: 백선화 씨! 선 씨! Sun! Sun! SUN: 김 선생님? Dr. Kim? DR. KIM: 잠깐 차에 타시죠. Will you get in the car? SUN: 왜요? 무슨 일이시죠? What? Why? DR. KIM: 잠시 드릴 말씀이 있습니다. Please, I need to speak with you. seems a bit apprehensive out and starts walking away. Dr. Kim gets out of his car. DR. KIM: 잠시만요! 잠깐이면 돼요. 선 씨, 지난번엔 제가 큰 잘못을 했습니다. 사실은요, 선 씨에게 문제가 있는게 아니고요... Wait! Please! I've done something terrible. It's not you that can't have children. SUN: 네? What? DR. KIM: 부군에게 문제가 있습니다. It's him. It's your husband. SUN: 아니, 뭐 때문에 그런... But why would you...? DR. KIM: 그땐 제가 어떻게 할 수가 없었어요. 죄송합니다, 정말 죄송합니다. 부군께서 아버님 밑에서 일하지 않습니까. 그런 사람에게 제가 사실대로 마냥 다 얘기했다면 그 분은 제 병원을 불살라 버렸을 겁니다! I couldn't. I'm so sorry. Your husband, he works for your father. If I told a man like him he couldn't -- he would burn my practice to the ground! SUN: 왜 이 얘기를 이제 하시는 거죠? Why are you telling me this now? DR. KIM: 선 씨가 이 사실을 다 아셔야 하니까요. Because you deserve to know the truth. ---- - We see Jin and Sun, still in the garden. Jin looks stunned and sits down. JIN: 왜 나한테 얘기 안 했어? Why didn't you tell me? SUN: 어떻게 얘기를 해요... How could I? JIN: 아니 만약 내가... 나한테 문제가 있다면... 어떻게 아이가 생길 수 있지? If I can't -- how can there be a baby? SUN: 당신한테 맹세하는데... 나한테는 당신 뿐이야. 그게 사실이고. I swear to you, Jin, I have never been with another man. That is the truth. JIN: a long pause 그랬다면... 이건 기적이야. Then it's a miracle. hug. Act 6 see Sun and Jin working in the garden together. JIN: 만약 아들이면, 우리 아버지 이름에서 한 자를 따면 어떨까? If it's a boy I'd like to use a character from my father's name. SUN: 하나는 우리 엄마 이름으로 해요. And perhaps one from my mother's. JIN: 사람들에게 알려도 돼? Can we tell people? SUN: 잭하고 케이트는 벌써 알고 있고... 아마 소이어도 알고 있을 거에요. Well, Jack and Kate already know. And Sawyer probably knows. JIN: Nodding Daddy-o. 그럼 버나드도 알고 있겠네? And Bernard knows, too. SUN: 섬에서 아마 모르는 사람 없을걸요? We'll be lucky if there's anyone left to tell. JIN: 배 안 고파? 우리 점심 먹으러 가자. Are you ready for lunch? Shall we go back? SUN: 나, 한 20분만이라도 혼자 있고 싶은데... 그냥 혼자서... 당신이 괜찮다면. I'd like to stay for another 20 minutes or so -- by myself. If that's alright with you. JIN: Disappointed 그럼 그렇게 해. 바닷가에서 보자. Of course. That's fine. I'll see you back at the beach. SUN: 사랑해. I love you. stops in his tracks and kisses her. JIN: English I love you. exits puts her hands on her belly and smiles. ---- see Gale reading in the armory. Jack enters. JACK: How is it? GALE: from the book Men reject their prophets and slay them, but they love their martyrs and honor those whom they have slain. Jack So what's the difference between a martyr and a prophet? JACK: Either way, it sounds like you end up dead. GALE: That's the spirit. JACK: In the mood for some breakfast? see Locke getting bowls and cereal. Jack leads Gale out of the armory. Locke looks surprised. Gale sees the computer room. GALE: What's the computer for? JACK: Nothing. GALE: Cereal? Wow, where'd you guys get cereal? LOCKE: It was down here all along. The pantry's full of food. GALE: How old is it? and Locke don't respond You guys don't know much, huh? I mean, I'd be asking all kinds of questions about all this stuff down here. You guys don't even seem that curious. JACK: Do you want the cereal or don't you? GALE: This must be my reward for good behavior, huh? I guess I earned myself some good will for finally drawing that map for Ana. LOCKE: What map? GALE: To my balloon. JACK: Locke Did you... LOCKE: No. GALE: Wow, you guys have some real trust issues, don't you? Guess it makes sense she didn't tell you. I mean, with the two of you fighting all the time. Of course, if I was one of them -- these people that you seem to think are your enemies -- what would I do? Well, there'd be no balloon, so I'd draw a map to a real secluded place like a cave or some underbrush -- good place for a trap -- an ambush. And when your friends got there a bunch of my people would be waiting for them. Then they'd use them to trade for me. I guess it's a good thing I'm not one of them, huh? You guys got any milk? Category:Season 2